The present invention relates to a pumpkin stand. In more particular, the present invention relates to a stand to display a member of the cucurbitaceae family and in particular, a pumpkin during the Halloween season.
People enjoy decorating their houses and lawns for holiday seasons and particularly Halloween. Traditionally, people carve pumpkins into jack-o-lanterns land place candles within the jack-o-lanterns thereby illuminating a face carved into the pumpkin. The jack-o-lanterns typically are displayed on the front steps or on the lawn of a residence.
Over time, more innovative lawn displays for Halloween have become popular. For instance, leaf bags are now made of an orange color having a black face printed into the orange background. When a bag is filled with leaves, the bag resembles the shape of a pumpkin and the black face projects an image of a jack-o-lantern.
There are many different innovative Halloween decorations including those disclosed in the Murray U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,820 which discloses low voltage lighted novelty decorations. One of the decorations which can be illuminated is a pumpkin configuration.
The Bucek U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,045 discloses a decorative light fixture covering for outdoor and indoor lights. The decorative light fixtures are designed to enclose existing shaded lights, lampposts and carriage lamps. One decorative light fixture coverings disclosed in the Bucek patent includes a jack-o-lantern figure.
The Shin U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,018 discloses a candy tree with a conical shape having wrapped candies adhesively and non-permanently attached to the candy tree. The candies cover the entire surface of a plastic or styrofoam cone which form the principal part of the tree. Decorative elements include a pumpkin being disposed on the top of the tree.
The Wu U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,111 discloses a decorative lighting string with expandable and shrinkable three-dimensional units. The Wu patent discloses a decorative lighting string having pumpkin figures as the expandable and shrinkable three-dimensional units.
The Kumar Des. U.S. Pat. No. 412,369 discloses a cauldron-shaped votive candle holder. One of the cauldron-shaped votive candle holders disclosed in the Kumar design patent includes a design of a jack-o-lantern.
The Crowell U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,095 discloses a carrying bag. One of the carrying bags disclosed in the Crowell patent includes a bag having a jack-o-lantern design.
The Weder U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,945 discloses a number of self-erecting containers. One of the self-erecting containers disclosed in the Weder patent includes a handle and an outer cover for the container resembling a jack-o-lantern. The basket having the jack-o-lantern cover can be used as a trick or treat basket on Halloween.
The present invention includes a stand for displaying a member of the cucurbitaceae family. The stand includes a support for holding the member of the cucurbitaceae family. A figure associated with the support cooperates with the member of the cucurbitaceae family to complete a display.